leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Storm (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Freeze Bolt/Cold Flare |japrevset=Freeze Bolt/Cold Flare |japrevsetname=Freeze Bolt/Cold Flare |nextset=Spiral Force/Thunder Knuckle |janextset=Spiral Force/Thunder Knuckle |janextsetname=Spiral Force/Thunder Knuckle }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Plasma Storm'' (Japanese: プラズマゲイル Plasma Gale) is the name given to the eighth main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the seventh of the BW era. Description Clouds gather, Energy crackles, and when you play the Pokémon TCG: Black & White—Plasma Storm expansion, a new force will be felt as the tempestuous Team Plasma makes its debut! All must make ready for a new battlefield, featuring electrifying Team Plasma Pokémon, game-changing Trainer cards, and Team Plasma Pokémon-EX such as Articuno-EX, Zapdos-EX, and Lugia-EX. And, as all-new, powerful ACE SPEC cards blast the balance of power and even more amazing Pokémon-EX race into battle, a question must be asked: Trainers, are you ready? Prepare for the Plasma Storm! Information Plasma Storm is the eighth Black & White Series expansion, released February 6, 2013. The Japanese counterpart Plasma Gale, was the seventh Japanese BW era expansion and was released September 14, 2012. The English release incorporates many different Japanese releases into its cardlist: Plasma Storm contains the remaining cards in the , , and expansions, the remaining alternate artwork left in the , the leftovers from the , the entirety of the , the , and the , in addition to a few of the . Plasma Storm is the second largest set of the Black & White Series. The Plasma Storm expansion features the debut of Team Plasma in the Pokémon TCG. Team Plasma cards sport a blue border and the Team Plasma Emblem behind the card text. Team Plasma Pokémon are all final evolutions and can evolve from non-Team Plasma Pokémon. All non- Team Plasma Pokémon are illustrated by 5ban Graphics. Their status as Team Plasma Pokémon allows certain benefits from other cards: can be attached from the deck straight to a Team Plasma Pokémon by use of . Additionally, certain Team Plasma s can only interact with Team Plasma cards, such as and . This set totals at 138 cards, 3 of which are s. The Secret cards are reprinted from ( in Japan), reprinted from ( in Japan), and reprinted from (the and s in Japan). Plasma Storm also features two s, and , centered around and . Each deck contains an exclusive featuring the Team Plasma Emblem. Plasma Claw features , , and Pokémon, while Plasma Shadow features and Pokémon. Plasma Storm features 8 , the most out of any Black & White Series expansion. Four of these Pokémon-EX come from the Japanese expansion Plasma Gale: , , , and , causing these four to be the only Pokémon-EX to have prints. The other four ( , , , and ) originate from the and . also received a Full Art print originating from Plasma Gale. In addition to Pokémon-EX and Full Art cards, Plasma Storm and Plasma Gale both feature 3 ( , , ). Victory Piece is a that can be attached to Victini-EX, allowing Victini-EX to use its attacks without any Energy attached to it. Scramble Switch acts as a that can also transfer as many Energy from the Old Active Pokémon to the new Active Pokémon as the player would like. Dowsing Machine has the same effect as the original card, , did. Dowsing Machine would be considered a reprint, but the item from the games that it is based on changed both English and Japanese names. Plasma Storm features various combos that are strong competitively. Utilizing the Poisoned , Plasma Storm introduces both and , a combination that will cause 30 damage between turns to the opposing Active Pokémon. This pair remained strong within competitive play throughout the next few expansions. Virbank City Gym could also be paired with , resulting in 60 Poison damage in between turns. Another strong Pokémon introduced within Plasma Storm would be . This Klinklang card, with its powerful defensive ability Plasma Steel brought with it a return of Pokémon in competitive play. This expansion is riddled with errors. The Secret Charizard card was printed with a Fighting Energy symbol within its second attack instead of the correct Fire Energy. Additionally, , , and were erroneously placed before in the setlist. Furthermore, the Full Art print of was at first printed without all the special etching that it was supposed to (the original print lacked many of the wavy lines featured throughout the card). This mistake was corrected sometime during the initial print run. This Full Art print of Colress was also absent from many of the official checklists initially released for the expansion. It has since been added to the official one on Pokémon.com. The is from the , which originated as one of the Japanese and given to those who bought a booster box of the expansion. In Japan, as a promotion for the expansion, those who go to several stores will receive one of four : , , , and . Skarmory and Bouffalant were added to the English expansion, though Team Plasma Ball was saved for . The N alternate print was later released in English as a . |Fire|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Sheen Holo Battle Arena Decks: Black Kyurem vs White Kyurem exclusive}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo 2012-2013 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} |Item|||Mirror Holo Yveltal Season (April 2014)}} |Item|||Crosshatch Holo 2012-2013 Player Rewards (Tier 3)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare Holo ex}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Rare}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare Holo}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Common}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Rare Holo}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Rare}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Item||Rare Ace}} |Fire||Rare Ultra}} |Water||Rare Ultra}} |Metal||Rare Ultra}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Fire||Rare Secret}} |Water||Rare Secret}} |Item||Rare Secret}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||U}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||U}} |Lightning||R}} |Lightning||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Metal||C}} |Metal||R|}} |Dragon||C}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Item||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Stadium||U}} |Energy|Colorless|U}} |Item||R}} |Item||R}} |Item||R}} |Fire||SR}} |Water||SR}} |Metal||SR|}} |Colorless||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Fire||UR}} |Water||UR}} |Item||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Plasma-Sturm (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Tormenta Plasma fr:Noir & Blanc Tempête Plasma it:Uragano Plasma (GCC) ja:Plasma Storm zh:等离子风暴（集换式卡片）